


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°105 : « Adoration »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [105]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Legends Never Die, character's thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Ysanne Isard savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face aux concubines soigneusement sélectionnées par l'Empereur. Pourtant, elle n'abandonnait pas le combat pour devenir une figure importante de l'Empire... en jouant sur ses compétences et sur son absence de morale.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°105 : « Adoration »

**Author's Note:**

> Encore une republication...  
> Hé hé, non, je vous ai bien eu-e-s, hein ? C'est ENFIN un drabble inédit, je veux vous entendre chanter Alléluia xDD

Ysanne Isard savait. Elle savait que l'Empereur ne l'aimait pas. Pourtant, elle l'adorait encore de toute son âme.

Savoir, comprendre... accepter la réalité des choses... Ce n'était pourtant pas encore la même chose que de laisser tomber, ou baisser les bras.

Elle savait. Elle comprenait également tout à fait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'être physiquement remarquée par Palpatine, au milieu de toute cette cour de jeunes femmes, se pressant toutes sur Coruscant, vendant leur charme contre des bribes de pouvoir.

Ces femmes ne représentaient aucun danger pour l'Empereur. Ysanne Isard détenait bien plus de pouvoir qu'elles toutes réunies.

Était-ce une forme de crainte, qui empêchait Palpatine de ressentir réciproquement de l'amour pour sa Directrice du renseignement Impérial ?

Ou bien était-elle, elle-même, particulièrement sotte de se laisser aller à ses sentiments, comme lorsqu'elle était encore adolescente ? En tout cas, l'Empereur, dans son narcissisme, n'allait pas repousser ses manifestations d'adoration pour lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Pourquoi, POURQUOI ai-je toujours l'image d'Arihnda Pryce dans la tête quand j'écris sur Ysanne Isard ? Cerveau, entends-moi bien : ce ne sont PAS la même personne. Ok, en termes de folie et de psychopathie, Pryce est franchement copiée sur Isard, mais la ressemblance s'arrête là (surtout que Pryce est vraiment plus incompétente que son modèle d'origine... et qu'elle n'en pince pas pour l'Empereur...).


End file.
